The present embodiments relate to an apparatus for irradiating patients with x-ray radiation.
In medical technology, x-rays may be used for diagnosis and therapy. The design and mechanics of x-ray devices may be adjusted for the desired functions. Functions of this type are, for example, the conventional x-ray diagnostics with the recording of individual x-ray images, fluoroscopy, mammography and computed tomography. With fluoroscopy, contrary to conventional x-ray diagnostics, no static individual image is produced. Instead, dynamic processes in the body are made visible by brief snapshots or whole series of individual images such as, for example, swallowing or the movement of the esophagus. In fluoroscopic systems, a distinction may be made between under-couch devices and/or under-couch systems that position the x-ray tube below the patient couch, and over-couch systems, in which the x-ray tube is attached above the couch.